


Idols and Ice

by small_galaxy_child



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, M/M, guilty pleasure fic, kms, this started as a joke how did i get here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_galaxy_child/pseuds/small_galaxy_child
Summary: Victor's 15 year old Idol sister and her friend come to visit Yuuri and Victor before they leave for Russia.(Yūri!!! On Ice/Idolm@ster Cinderella Girls crossover)





	1. A sister?

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke, idk how it got to this point  
> Idk if I'll continue this but yeah  
> Also sorry if the Russian is bad I used Google (not translate I'm not that desperate) and "learn russian!!" Websites

One night whilst they were laying in bed cuddling, Victor randomly announced, “Yuuri, I was thinking that before we leave for Russia that my sister could come visit.”

Yuuri, confused, shuffled himself around to look at Victor and question him. 

“Your sister?” He questioned and Victor nodded smiling. Raising his eyebrows he responded, “I didn’t know you had one.” 

Victor placed his hand on Yuuri’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over it. “We don’t get to see each other much so she never comes up in conversations. Plus, people usually ask about my figure skating or relationships rather than family.” He told Yuuri, smiling softly at him.

Yuuri nodded in understanding yet he was still a bit confused so he asked, “What do you mean before we leave for Russia? Wouldn’t it be easier for her to visit after we settled in?”

Victor hummed, “She actually doesn’t live in Russia. She lives here in Japan, well more specifically Hokkaido. Not sure where exactly as it’s difficult to remember.” Victor could see the look on his fiance's face and continued, “My parents divorced when I was twelve and my Father remarried a Japanese woman. A year into their marriage and she was born. Technically, she’s my half sister, but I love her all the same.”

It took a while for Yuuri to process it. He attempted to put all of the questions together in his mind. First, he wondered why Victor didn’t tell him about his sister in the first place. He could understand about the media, but why not him? Second, he wanted to know why Victor brought it up now instead of asking at dinner or the like. 

“It would be okay, This is a resort after all.” Yuuri wrapped an arm around Victor and snuggled into his chest. “I just can’t understand why you didn’t tell me you had a sister earlier.”

Victor, in turn, held Yuuri close. “Yuuri, don’t feel like I didn’t tell you on purpose. I wanted to, but there was never an appropriate time to tell you.” 

Yuuri mulled this over, knowing Victor wasn’t lying. It still hurt a bit, though at least now he could understand. The year had been so hectic, it was amazing that they’d talked about anything other than skating at all.

“Alright. Though I hope you don’t mind me asking her name or even her age.” He mumbled out, tapping his fingers against Victor’s back aimlessly.

Victor pressed a light kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. “Not at all, she is going to be your sister as well soon.” he quipped, causing Yuuri to flush. 

“Her name is Anastasia and she’s 15. She’s an Idol and in a group called Love Laika.”

Yuuri didn’t really know of the group, but he figured that was because his age and location. He figured Mari might know, but she was only really a fan of boy groups. “She’s an idol?”

“Yes, Моя любовь. She is very good at her job and I am so proud of her. She doesn’t use her last name though, so even if I did mention her it might mess thing ups for her career.”

Yuuri nodded, understanding. Japan was very strict when it came to idols and their personal lives. If she didn’t share her name and Victor mentioned her, fans may react badly and attempt to harm their careers. 

“Is it alright if she comes next week?” Victor asked, to which Yuuri nodded and made a mumble of an approval. “Alright, well let’s get some sleep now. We have practice bright and early tomorrow.” Yuuri proceeded to fall into a deep sleep, lulled by Victor’s breathing.

That morning was like normal. They woke up to their alarm, Victor rode his bike and Yuuri ran. They practiced and went home. Victor called Anastasia when they got back to YuTopia, letting her know that she was allowed to come that upcoming week.

“Ah, большой брат, is it possible for me to bring a friend? Sorry for asking now.” She asked and Victor put a finger to his mouth, thinking for a moment.

“I’m fine with it, Настя. This is a resort after all. Who do you want to bring?” 

“Ah, Minami Nitta, The other girl in my unit.” Victor could hear a slight embarrassed tone in her voice. He smiled. Ah, young love. Scratching Makkachin’s head, he moved the phone to his other ear.

“I’ll ask Yuuri, but I’m sure it’d be okay.” He lowered the phone, putting a hand over it as if to block the sound. He rested his head on his fiance's shoulder, looking up at him and smiling.

“Yes, Victor, she can bring a friend. It isn’t that big of a deal.” Yuuri said, attempting to focus on sewing a tear in one of the pillows for his Mom.

Leaving a kiss on Yuuri’s shoulder, he commented, “Just checking, just checking.” Yuuri sighed but smiled, continuing his sewing.

Victor moved his hand and brought the phone back up to his ear. “Yuuri said she could come. I’m excited to meet her.” He heard excited whispers on the other side of the call, and remembered how excited he was to see Yuuri when he began coaching him. Different situations, but a similar feeling.

“Спасибо!” Anastasia replied enthusiastically which caused Victor to chuckle. He really missed seeing her. 

“Пожалуйста. I can’t wait to see you, it’s been too long.” With that, the two said their goodbyes. Victor set his phone down beside him and managed to lay his head on Yuuri’s lap successfully without disrupting his sewing. Yuuri looked at him, blushed, then continued to sew without questioning it. Victor closed his eyes, grinning as he began to think about how the next week was going to be.


	2. Signs in an train station

The week waiting for Anastasia and Minami passed by like a blur. Yuuri told his parents and sister that a member of Victor’s family was coming and Hiroko wanted to make a good impression. She enlisted Mari, Yuuri, and Victor to help her clean the house a bit more than usual. Hiroko also had Yuuri and Victor work on cleaning out a room for the two girls, as all the clean rooms were currently booked.

Neither Victor nor Yuuri minded, happy to help Hiroko and excited for Anastasia’s arrival. Hiroko also announced that she would be making a family dinner on the night that they arrived to welcome them in. Victor thanked her and she smiled while saying, “Well, we want to make our new family feel welcomed.” 

Finally, the day where Anastasia and Minami were going to arrive came. Minako drove Victor and Yuuri to the train station to pick the two girls up, mentioning that the girls probably wouldn’t want to carry their luggage the whole way home. 

“Plus I’m excited to meet those two, maybe I can teach them some ballet techniques to use in their dances.” She had said jokingly, laughing. Though Yuuri did manage to catch the thoughtful look on her face. 

“Minako-sensei, they’re only going to be here for a week or so.” He joked back, a smile popping onto his face. She laughed once again before going back to fully focusing on the road. The rest of the ride was pretty uneventful, only containing some whining from Victor about being stuck in the back before Yuuri reminded him that sitting in the back meant he could sit with his beloved sister.

Once they got to the station, they walked inside and stood watching for the girls train to arrive. Victor got a text from Anastasia, reading that they were almost there. His hand found Yuuri’s and they clasped them together. Victor was excited and Yuuri was anxious. Victor hadn’t seen Anastasia in so long and Yuuri worried if they were going to get along or not. The touch was comforting to both, giving a sign that no matter what they had each other.

Only a few minutes later did their train arrive. Minako had insisted on making a sign to welcome them, saying, “They’re idols, I’m sure they would be used to it and like it!” When they saw the girls begin to come down the elevator, Victor and Yuuri opened the sign that said, “Welcome to Hasetsu Anastasia and Minami! Добро пожаловать, Настя и 美波さん!” The Russian was to make Anastasia feel comfortable, as Victor had shared it was her preferred language. They still put Minami’s name in Japanese, however. 

The girls were surprised but said thank you to the warm welcome. Yuuri was surprised that Anastasia looked almost exactly like Victor. The two had the same blue eyes and silver hair. Of course, there was the obvious age and gender difference, however one couldn’t deny the similarities between them. Victor and Anastasia hugged. 

“большой бра, Рада снова тебя видеть!” Anastasia announced looking up at him, grinning.   
“Рад снова тебя видеть, Настя.” Victor replied, grinning back down at Anastasia. They separated and Anastasia walked back to Minami. Minami bowed her head a bit. 

“Hello, My name is Minami Nitta. It’s nice to finally meet you all. Anastasia has talked about the two of you a lot.” Minami said in reference to Victor and Yuuri, motioning her hand towards them. Yuuri flushed but Victor clasped his hands together and awed. 

Minako laughed and slung her arm around Yuuri’s shoulder. “There’s a lot to talk about with these two. I’m Minako Okukawa, Yuuri’s old ballet teacher. I own a studio near by.” 

“I suppose we'll have to book a lesson before we leave then.” Minami said, giving a small smile. Minako gave them a big grin, removing her arm from around Yuuri's shoulder to get closer to the two girls.

“That would be fun, we could have a group session. Yuuri and Victor could come as well.” Victor perked up when he heard his name and wrapped his arms around Yuuri, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Yes Yuuri, let's do it! It'll be so much fun and we can all practice together!” Yuuri flushed a bit but nodded.

“It does sound fun. I wouldn't mind us all practicing together.” Minako lit up at this and clapped her hands together.

“I'm excited!” She exclaimed before putting her hands on her hips. “Now, let's get these girls to YuTopia, I'm sure they're tired from all the trains they've had to be on today.”

Both Minami and Anastasia nodded.

“да. Yes, I'm very tired.” Anastasia replied and Minami placed a hand on her shoulder.   
“Anya, you can lean on me if you want to. I won't mind it.” Minami told her and a light blush made it's way to Anastasia’s face.

Victor smiled while watching the two, happy that his sister found someone she likes. After that, Minako made Victor and Yuuri carry the girls luggage to the car. They made their way back to YuTopia where Minako ended up coming inside and staying for a drink or few.

After Minami and Anastasia got comfortable in their room, Mari showed them the female hot spring. 

As Yuuri went to go to the male hot spring with Victor, he thought about how everything was going better than he thought it would. Anastasia hadn't said anything directly to him, but she also hadn't been rude to him. He had been worried about another Yuri incident. 

Smiling, he entered the springs with a happy heart.


	3. Dinner is served

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, school has been kicking my ass which means my motivation has gone down  
> Still, next chapter is gonna be cute so be ready

The dinner that night was interesting, to say the least. Hiroko had made Nabeyaki Udon for dinner, remarking, “It’s chilly outside, so eat up! I don’t want any of you to be cold when there’s warm food.” Everyone thanked her with Yuuri noticing a truly thankful look on Anastasia’s face while she smiled at the older woman. 

Dinner evolved into cheerful chatter, eventually lulling into the topic of Victor and Anastasia’s childhood. The story they talked about the most was when Victor let Anastasia ice skate with him after a practice. Yuuri thought it was a cute story, having starred 17 year old Victor and 4 year old Anastasia. 

Victor described how it had been after one of his light practices and that Anastasia had begged to try. Anastasia tried to refute him by saying that she hadn’t begged, but the truth was obvious by the look on her face. As the story went on, he said he managed to snag a pair of skates for her and eventually led her out on the ice. According to Anastasia, it was both an amazing and terrifying experience at the time.

“It felt like I was flying, but it also felt like I was going to fall at any moment. большой брат didn’t make it any better by picking me up when we got to the middle of the rink.” She admitted, turning everyone’s attention towards Victor. He held up his hands in mock defense and chuckled.

“I only wanted to spin you! Yakov did always want me to try pair skating and I thought we could’ve been a great pair.” He waved his hand at Anastasia causing Yuuri to roll his eyes. He lightly hit Victor with his shoulder, a small smile appearing on his face. Anastasia and Minami’s soft laughs filled the air.

“I’m sure you both would’ve been great.” Minami commented jokingly, eyes traveling from her friend to Victor and back. Her free hand rested lightly on Anastasia’s, not really holding hands but the weight still there.

“Of course we would have! If only she had continued.” Victor lamented, stirring his noodles around in mock sadness. Anastasia shook her head at him, giggling a bit, before continuing to eat her meal.

A soft silence developed the group as they went back to eating. Albeit a familial silence, it still made Yuuri a bit anxious. Minami’s hand was still on Anastasia’s, Yuuri stared at it a bit. His own free hand made its way to Victor’s. Clearing his throat a bit, he got the attention onto himself.

“The rink me and Victor use to practice is nearby so we could all go together tomorrow.” Yuuri suggested before quickly adding, “Only if everyone wants to.” in which Victor immediately perked up, nodding and making a pleased sound. Minami also smiled and clasped her hands together, tilting her head a bit.

“That sounds like it would be fun experience. It could be a bonding moment for everyone.” She commented before placing a hand on Anastasia’s shoulder. “We should do it, Anya.” 

Anastasia flushed a bit, seemingly enamoured by Minami. Her eyes flitted to the hand on her shoulder, only lingering for a moment. Then smiling and nodding, a pleased sound came from her mouth. Yuuri had seen the look on her face. It had been similar to the look Victor gave him whenever he initiated their cuddling sessions. It was a warm feeling, seeing the beginnings of a relationship. Yuuri wondered for a second if this was how his family thought before he and Victor officially got together.

After that, dinner went by pretty quickly. Everyone had already taken baths so after they finished, they made their way to the bedrooms.

“Goodnight! сладких снов!” Victor said to Anastasia and Minami before he retired back to the room. Yuuri said goodnight as well, they girls waved and said their goodnights as well.

Tomorrow, they would skate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> большой брат - Big Brother  
> сладких снов - Sweet Dreams (Said to those whom one is close to)  
> If anything is wrong please make sure to tell me!

**Author's Note:**

> Моя любовь - My love  
> большой брат - Big Brother  
> Настя - Nastya (Nickname for Anastasia)  
> Спасибо - Thank you  
> Пожалуйста - You're welcome
> 
> I know Anastasia is nicknamed Anya in Im@s, but apparently Nastya is the nickname in Russia. I figured Victor would call her this and everyone in the Im@s series would still call her Anya.
> 
> Please inform me if any of these are wrong!


End file.
